


Long Overdue Mental Breakdown

by kamala_khan_for_president (manoutoftimeandquake)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manoutoftimeandquake/pseuds/kamala_khan_for_president
Summary: The Doctor isn't the only one the Judoon have dumped in that cell.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Long Overdue Mental Breakdown

The Judoon dumping her in a space prison was the last thing the Doctor needed right now. The Master had just revealed that the history of Gallifrey and her own personal history was all a lie and her fam were back home on Earth with no idea that she’d gotten off Gallifrey alive and now she was stuck in prison. She moved away from the window and sat down on the floor of the cell she’d been dumped in. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been sat there before a Judoon appeared at her cell door.

“Why am I here?” she demanded. The Judoon didn’t respond. “Okay, not going to answer that. Fine, why are you here?”

“Bringing your cellmate,” the Judoon barked back. Two more Judoon walked up behind him, dragging a man between the two of them. They threw him to the floor before slamming the door behind them as they left.

The man jumped up from the floor and yelled after the Judoon as they walked away from the cell. “Yeah, you walk away,” he taunted. He seemed to realise that he wasn’t alone in the cell and turned back to face the Doctor, smiling at her. “Hi, Captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet you.”

“Stop it,” she scolded, almost by instinct.

Jack froze. “Doctor?” She nodded. “I’d heard about your new regeneration from your friends, but it's great to be able to see it for myself.” He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. “It is so good to see you.”

The Doctor returned the hug. “It’s good to see you too. And you missed two other regenerations.”

Jack laughed as he pulled back from the hug. “I did actually hear from Sarah Jane, she mentioned something about your chin.”

“Yeah, people brought it up a lot,” the Doctor replied with a sigh.

“What are you in here for?” Jack asked.

“I have no idea, the Judoon just teleported into the TARDIS and brought me here,” she answered. “I’m guessing you’re here for stealing that spaceship you kidnapped my fam with.”

“The fam?”

“Yaz, Ryan and Graham,” the Doctor answered.

“Where is your fam then?” Jack asked. “Are they in another cell?”

“They don’t know I got off Gallifrey alive,” she answered. “They think I died taking down the Master. I was on my way to find them, let them know I was alive when the Judoon got me.”

“What else happened?”

“What?”

“Listen, I may have missed a couple of regenerations, but you’re still my friend and I can still tell when something is bothering you,” Jack explained. “What happened?”

“I learnt the truth about how the Time Lords got their ability to regenerate,” she began to explain. “Experimentation on the Timeless Child, an alien child that naturally had the ability to regenerate. Forced the Timeless Child to regenerate over and over again until they understood the secret to regeneration and gene-spliced the ability to regenerate into themselves. They wiped the child’s memory so no one would know that the Time Lords had such a messed up creation story. Forced the child to regenerate back into a little kid again and let them grow up thinking they were just a normal Time Lord.”

“That is _seriously_ messed up,” Jack replied. “Are you sure that the Timeless Child had all their memories erased?”

“I’m sure.”

“Are completely sure, because if not we could potentially have a pissed off Time Lord out there somewhere and we can not be dealing with another Master. Seriously, that guy was so-”

“I know they erased all of the Timeless Child’s memories, Jack, because I don’t remember any of it,” the Doctor snapped, cutting Jack off mid-sentence.

“The Timeless Child was you?”

The Doctor nodded. “I don’t even know where I’m really from, what I really am anymore. I just hate knowing that everything I thought I knew about myself when I was growing up was a lie.”

“I’m so sorry that happened to you,” Jack said. He stood up and walked to the door, examining the locking mechanism. “Did they take your sonic screwdriver?”

The Doctor pulled it from her coat pocket. “Are we breaking out?”

“You’ve had that the entire time you’ve been here?” Jack asked. The Doctor nodded. “Then why are you still here?”

“Honestly, I just needed a little bit of time to myself to have a mental breakdown,” she answered.

“When we get out of here, you can have a mental breakdown for as long as you want, from the sounds of it, you’re long overdue one,” Jack replied.

The Doctor rolled her eyes. She pointed the sonic at the door and lock immediately clicked, swinging open slightly. “Shall we go?”

“Hopefully the ship I was on is still here and they haven’t gotten rid of it yet,” Jack said as they began to creep down the corridor. “Otherwise we’re screwed. It’s going to be pretty hard to get out of Stormcage otherwise.”

The Doctor froze in the middle of the corridor causing Jack to crash into the back of her. “Did you just say this was Stormcage?”

“Yeah, why?”

“We have to break someone else out of here,” the Doctor replied as she took off running again down the corridor. “We need to find River Song.”

“River Song? But I’ve heard about her, she’s in here for killing you,” Jack exclaimed as he rushed after his friend.

“It’s fine, she didn’t actually kill me, I faked my own death,” she yelled over her shoulder. “Bit of a weird wedding.”

“That happened at a wedding; whose wedding did you screw up with a faked murder?”

“No one, I married River.”

“I’m sorry, what!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Is the prison going to be Stormcage? Probably not. But am I going to hope it is anyway because I miss River Song? Hell yeah I am.


End file.
